3 Babies and A Little Man
by xmargaritax
Summary: Georgie and Dillon. Of course it wouldn't be complete without some Sage too.
1. Let's Go Back Back to the Beginning

Note: I'm a big big big fan of GH! This is my first fiction so please R/R cause any criticism is good criticism. THANKS!  
  
Georgie and Dillon seemed to be the perfect couple. They had been going out for nearly year and seemed to have a great relationship except for the fact that Georgie's parent's hated that they were together. Today, was a like any normal day, starting out at Kelly's.  
  
Dillon: You know this is our 11th month and 3rd week anniversary?  
  
Georgie: You know what I love about you, the way you keep track funny things like that?  
  
D: Well, I mean you?re just so important to me that I keep track of these little things.  
  
Dillon leaned over his coffee and Georgie leaned over her hot chocolate and kissed. This romantic moment was soon interrupted by the annoying voice of Sage. Sage was always there to ruin a good moment in anyone's day. But she was definitely always available to ruin Dillon and Georgie's relationship.  
  
Sage: Won?t you two get a room? God! You people are so chipper it makes me ill.  
  
Georgie: Don?t be jealous because we have a relationship and you?re a useless slut who can't keep a man.  
  
Sage: Well Well Well, Ms. Perfect has a POTTY MOUTH. Better make sure Police Officer Daddy doesn?t hear that language.  
  
G: WHY I OUGHTA!  
  
Dillon: Woah Woah Woah! Ladies Ladies, calm down. Sage, just go away and Georgie we need to get to class anyway.  
  
As Dillon pushed Georgie out the door and tried to restrain her, Sage was giving the couple an evil eye all the way out the door. She loved Dillon so much and would go through anything to get him. If only she knew a way to get Georgie out of the picture it would be perfection. She knew she had her ways of being deceitful and getting the man of her dreams. Dillon and Georgie were already quite a few blocks away and Dillon was trying his hardest to get Georgie's mind off of Sage.  
  
Georgie: God that girl annoys me. Where does she get off?!  
  
Dillon: I believe she gets off the bus at 17th street.  
  
G: HaHaHa. (sarcastically) You always have a way of making a joke about things. If I wouldn?t have known better I would think you have the hots for her.  
  
D: Woah there Georgie Pooh...   
  
G: Oh don't Georgie Pooh me. That's what you say when you're hiding something. OMG I knew it. You really do like her. Well, you know what mister you can have her and forget about me. (Stomping off by herself)  
  
D: But Georgie, it's been 11 months and 3 weeks! Georgie don't act like this! Don't throw all we have all away!  
  
As Georgie stomped off ahead and Dillon followed behind, and eventually reached school on time. Georgie ignored Dillon all day and all of her friends were mean to him. Dillon's final choice was to talk to Maxi.  
  
Dillon: Maxi, Maxi! Wait up.  
  
Maxi: What first you cheat on my sister then you have the nerve to talk to me?!  
  
D: I didn't even do anything I just tried to break up a fight between Georgie and Sage!  
  
M: Well, it's gonna take a lot more than a sorry this time. I mean you should make a special dinner for her or something and show her you really don't want to be with Sage in anyway.  
  
D: Thanks Maxi. Do you think you can talk to Georgie? Ok thanks. Catch Ya Later.  
  
As the two walked away the bell rang and Dillon began to run to history class. On his way there, he ran into Georgie.  
  
Dillon: Georgie wait up!  
  
Georgie: I'm really not up to talking to you right now!  
  
D: Please give me 5 seconds and you can walk away.  
  
G: Fine. 5....  
  
D (Says Incredibly Fast): Come to my house tonight and we can talk it over romantic dinner.  
  
G (Laughing): Ok, I didn't understand any of that say it again and no time limit.  
  
D: It's good to see you laugh again. (Puts his hand on her cheek.) Will you come over to my house tonight and I'll make a nice romantic dinner to celebrate our anniversary and we can talk.  
  
G: Ok, I'll come. But, I can only come for a while before Mack goes crazy on me. How is 4:30?  
  
D: Ok 4:30 Great. See you then.  
  
As Dillon leaned in for a kiss, Georgie moved away. She couldn't come close to trusting him again for a little while. He went on to class, knowing that he was very late. Once he arrived, it seemed that he had been late and Sage choose him to be her partner in a class project.  
  
Dillon: God Sage I told you to stay away from me. Not that it's any of your business but you already made a mess out of my relationship with Georgie today.  
  
Sage: You know what you should be gracious that I saved your butt instead of making you work.... WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND GEORGIE?  
  
D: Nothing forget I said it.  
  
S: Ok. Whatever but you're going to have to help me with this project and I?m not carrying your butt and doing it all alone.  
  
D: Fine, we can meet at the library tomorrow.  
  
S: No can do, unlike you nerdball, I have a social life. I am busy tomorrow. I can only do it tonight. Ok I'll be at your house around 7. Good? Great I knew you would agree.  
  
D: Uh No I didn't agree. Hello are you listening?  
  
As Dillon was trying to defend himself and get Sage to come over another day the bell rang and Sage was headed out the door ready to leave school. Dillon thought to himself how much he really had on his hands tonight. First making dinner, then being home alone with Sage.... it would be a long night. 


	2. 1 Great Event 1 Big Mistake

Note: Please Please Review! I don't wanna keep writing if no ones reading! Thanks!  
  
It was 3:30 when Dillon entered the Quartermain house and ran towards the kitchen. He had no idea how to cook and no idea what to do about making a dinner for two. He barley knew how to boil water. The maid wasn't home to help him and no one else was in the house so, he did what he does best.... Dialed 1-Takeout-Taxi! He ordered from where and he Georgie had their first date, California Pizza Kitchen. Half an hour later it was all there and he was putting it out on the plates and lighting the dinner. He added a little background music to make it a little bit more romantic. Right as he was getting done, he looked at the clock and it said 4:15. Then the doorbell rang... it was Georgie.  
  
Dillon: Hey honey! Come on in, I just got dinner out.  
  
Georgie: Hey Dillon. Wow this looks great. You made this?  
  
D: Ok. You caught me I ordered it but with good space in my heart. Remember our first date?  
  
G: OMG California Pizza Kitchen. My favorite. You are so almost out of the doghouse.  
  
The two laughed and ate and talked. It seemed that things were back on the right track almost. But, they kept talking and things started to come up.  
  
Georgie: So you promise that there's nothing between you and Sage?  
  
Dillon: Yes Georgie I promise. But while we're on the subject I have something to tell you.  
  
G: What?  
  
D: Well, I was late to class after I was begging you for mercy so I was unfortunately paired with physco girl Sage. I'm really sorry and I 'm really not looking forward to working with her and that's all. Oh yea she's coming over one day to work on it and that's all and there will be many witnesses' around.  
  
G: Are you sure? Do you promise nothing will happen? I mean I can't be mad because of your psycho teacher and class.  
  
D: Yes Georgie. I promise I can't stand her. Thank you for being so understanding.  
  
G: And you're sure you think she's an ugly dog?  
  
D: Georgie, compared to you every woman in the world is a dog.  
  
G: And that is why I looooove you soooooo much.  
  
The two kissed and cuddled on the couch. Georgie looked up at Dillon and winked. She looked at her watch worried that about how much time she had left. She looked at Dillon again, winked and nodded her head towards the bedroom.  
  
Dillon: Watcha thinking?  
  
Georgie: I've got some time.  
  
D: And..... (confused)  
  
G: Since we know how much we love each other now and everything's back to normal....  
  
D: NO! Georgie we should definitely not.....  
  
Georgie began to kiss Dillon's arms from bottom to top. She could tell Dillon was getting anxious.  
  
D: Um... Georgie we really shouldn't do anything you have to go home soon (voice cracking)  
  
G: I don't have to be home for a while... Your in luck my curfew was extended  
  
D: Really we shouldn't do something we would regret later.  
  
G: I'm ready Dillon. PLLLLEASE.  
  
D: Good because I can't resist it anymore...  
  
The two got of the sofa and Dillon led Georgie towards his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. And that's the only detail we saw........  
  
An hour and A half later  
  
Georgie was sitting on the bed and Dillon was putting his shirt back on.  
  
Georgie: Wow!  
  
Dillon: I know.  
  
Georgie: I'm glad it was with you.  
  
Dillon: I'm glad it was with you.  
  
Georgie: Huh? I thought....  
  
Dillon: No. You were the first. (Blushing)  
  
Georgie: Hmmm but you were so.... experienced?  
  
Dillon: Well, you know I watch a lot of movies....  
  
Georgie: Ok, extra info I didn't ask for. Ok well, I got to go my curfew is like 15 minutes away.  
  
Dillon: I feel so violated I give you my flower and now you leave. What a man. I bet you won't even call. (sarcastic)  
  
Georgie: I love you super dork. I'll call you later.  
  
Georgie headed out the door and Dillon was getting ready for Sage. He spread out his history books all over the table when he found Georgie's jacket. He just decided he would give it to her tomorrow at school. He heard to doorbell ring for the second time that night. It was a false alarm though, it was just AJ. So, he really wasn't lying to Georgie, there really were some witnesses. As he started to work on the project by himself, the doorbell rang, it was finally Sage. Dillon answered the door to find Sage standing out in the freezing cold in a micromini skirt and a halter top.  
  
Sage: Hey sexy.... NOT. Aren't you gonna let me in?  
  
Dillon: Uh yea... I was waiting for you... YOUR LATE.  
  
Sage: Sorry, I had to change and get my books.  
  
Dillon: You didn't have to change for me. I'm back with Georgie so you're not impressing me.  
  
Sage: Are you sure....  
  
Dillon: Come on let's do our work.  
  
Sage: FINE.  
  
Dillon and Sage sat down on the floor and began to go through the books and do research. Sage used the laptop to start doing the PowerPoint slideshow. She reached over for a book that she needed and you could totally see down her shirt. Dillon gulped.  
  
Dillon: Sage do you mind?  
  
Sage: What's wrong with you now? God, I'm trying to be a good partner and do my work but nothing is good enough for you.  
  
Dillon: Sorry it's just....  
  
Sage: It's just.....  
  
Dillon: .... I can totally see down you're shirt.  
  
Sage: PERVE.  
  
Dillon: Sorry, I'm a guy.  
  
Sage: I know. It happens all the time.  
  
The two went back to working on their project. Sage was sprawled out on the floor staring at Dillon. Dillon couldn't resist the way she looked laying on the floor.  
  
Dillon: Sage, you're making me a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Sage: Sorry, am I turning you on?  
  
Dillon: No. (Blushing and obviously lying)  
  
Sage: Darn.  
  
Sage crawled over to Dillon with her hand on his leg. Dillon was squirming around like he was obviously very uncomfortable. She leaned in and kissed him. The two started making out and you know what this lead too..... We come back ½ hour later and sage and Dillon are lying on the bed.  
  
Dillon: WOAH.  
  
Sage: I kno  
  
Dillon: That one part...  
  
Sage: I kno... trademark  
  
Dillon: If anyone asks, nothing ever happened....  
  
Sage: Yea, like I would admit to doing THIS with YOU.....  
  
The two stopped talking and began getting dressed when they heard the floor creaking.  
  
Then someone screamed OH MY GOD 


	3. Different Reactions

There was a scream in the hallway, "Oh My God!" Dillon and Sage both looked up to see Emily standing in shock.  
  
Emily: Sorry.. Sorry.. Oh My God.. Sorry.. Sorry  
  
Emily quickly slammed the door as she walked out with her eyes closed. Dillon and Sage knew what they had done was a bad idea and they were all ready paying for it with one person walking into the room.  
  
Dillon: That's it! You need to leave. Oh my God, I'm in so much trouble now. This should have never happened.  
  
Sage: Oh tell me about it. What was I thinking? I mean it's... you.  
  
D: That's not what you said a few minutes ago.  
  
S: Yes it was.  
  
D: Oh enough of this arguing! You need to get out of here before someone else comes and finds us.  
  
S: Jeeze, I'm leaving anyway we really have to do this project though.  
  
D: Well, I'll work on it until we can go to the library. We need to go somewhere were we're supervised since we obviously can't be alone.  
  
S: Whatever I'll work on my part and you work on yours.  
  
Dillon watched as Sage picked up all her books and walked out the door. He was so thankful that she was gone but so scared about what Emily just saw and didn't know what to expect. He knew one thing. He was so guilty that he couldn't talk to Georgie tonight. As he walked around in the house, things went through his mind like what if it was Georgie and not Emily. He was so screwed he thought to himself. After walking around in circles, he ran into Emily who was coming down the stairs.  
  
Dillon: Emily.. Can we talk?  
  
Emily: Um, I'm kinda busy maybe later.  
  
D: I know you're just trying to run away from what you saw.  
  
E: I didn't see anything that I would have to run away from.  
  
D: SUUUUUURE (trying to walk away)  
  
E: All I saw is that you turned into yet another disgusting guy who cheated on his sweet innocent girlfriend that goes by the name of Georgie.  
  
D: (turns around) didn't see anything ay? Just please don't tell Georgie. I mean we were just on the right path and then I went crazy and Sage.... Oh forget it there's no one to blame but myself  
  
E: That's right! It's your own fault. You're just another guy.  
  
D: Well, I can see things are great between you and Nicolas.  
  
E: Leave him out of this!  
  
D: Fine but please please don't take you're anger out on me! PLEASE DON'T TELL GEORGIE.  
  
E: Fine, I'll try. But if she asks me if I know anything I'm not gonna lie for you.  
  
D: Great. I guess that's enough to ask for. Thank you so much Emily.  
  
Emily wondered off towards the kitchen as Dillon went back into his room. He looked at the clock and it was nearly midnight. He decided he would try to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Georgie was at home. She went up to her room as happy as could be when she ran into her sister.  
  
Georgie: Hi Maxi. Are you having as great of an evening as I am?  
  
Maxi: Do I look like I'm having a great evening?  
  
Maxi was two months pregnant and feeling the effects already. The father of the baby was her boyfriend Kyle. Maxi told her parents and they had a cow when they heard but decided to let her stay in the house. Surprisingly, Kyle took it well. Before he knew he was going to be a father, he was ready to leave Maxi but once he heard the news, he thought he should be a man and stay with her for the child.  
  
Georgie: Mood swings.  
  
Maxi: SHUTUP! Why are you so happy anyway?  
  
G: None of your business crabby.  
  
M: Like that's gonna work. I'm the queen of gossip. SPILL.  
  
G: No.  
  
M: You do NOT want to make me angry right now. G: Fine.  
  
M: Well, go on.  
  
G: Since you are my sister. And have guided me this far. I tell you this in trust. Me and Dillon... you know.  
  
M: God Georgie! You're so dumb. Didn't THIS teach you anything? (pointing at her little bulging stomach)  
  
G: Well I thought for once in your life you could be happy for me.  
  
Georgie stomped away to her bedroom and slammed the door. Maxi walked off to the kitchen to get a evening snack and then went to bed. Georgie went to bed excited about seeing Dillon the next morning at their usual spot. She wasn't going to let Maxi or anyone else ruin her night. 


End file.
